


Thunder Storms

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira, Fluff, M/M, bear with me, i dunno what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Near's deathly afraid of storms, so he calls up Mello and forces him to be his comfort.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Thunder Storms

When the first cracks of thunder starts, Near freezes in his spot, in the middle of placing a card on top of his exquisite card house. Mansion, more like. 

When the second round starts, he jumps up and runs for his bedroom, knocking down those precious cards, along with his separate house - he's been starting a neighborhood all in his house - and a tall, singular line of dice, which he was seeing how tall he could make it without making it topple. 

When the third round starts, he hides under his covers and pillows. 

When the lightning is seeable from underneath the thick wool, and the rain starts pounding on his window like an intruder trying to break in and kill him, he pulls out his phone and shakily tries to text Mello, who is first up in his contact list. 

_Mello mello pleade hep me._ Is all he gets before he whimpers and deletes it, deciding to call the blonde instead, even if it risks changing the way Mello sees him. He only has a begrudging respect now, what'll happen if Mello realizes he has a fear of something so little? 

"What?" Mello snaps when he picks up - on the first ring, Near notes. "I'm busy, so make it quick." 

"M-may Mello please, p-please come over?" Near whispers, curling up tighter on his bed, breath quickening. 

He must admit, as soon as he hears Mello's voice, he calms some, which is good.

"What? Why?" Mello now sounds confused, the previous venom in his tone gone. Near shakes his head, not registering that Mello can't see it, whimpering louder. "Okay, okay, I'll stop asking questions. On my way. Dammit, Near, calm down. You better be in real danger or else…" The blonde leaves it at that and hangs up. 

The storm continues to get worse. 

It both terrifies and pleases Near. Terrifies, because of course, but pleases because he, in some very sick way, loves feeling scared. He adores it. Treasures it. Once, he almost got off on it. Freakily enough.

Near sits shivering with his head finally out of the blankets, instead burrito'd in them. His eyes are as wide as they can go, and at any sudden sound or movement, he whines high-pitchedly and jolts straight. Then relaxes… and back up again, a cycle over and over again. 

A loud pounding makes him literally scream. 

_Someone's coming to kill me oh god oh god oh god I hate storms they bring the worst things oh god what if a tornado comes around? What then?!_ That's silly, he'll go in the basement of course. He has one, and it works, but he's always afraid of tornadoes during thunderstorms because of that one time at Wammy's House it happened. Everyone had gathered together, Matt, Mello, and Near in the corner. Matt and Mello had been laughing and shoving each other, but Near had been petrified and desperately trying to hide it. 

A ping from Near's phone distracts him from this memory. 

_Near, do you have a spare key? And did I hear a scream?_

"MELLO!" Near exclaims as he types it. _Yes yes yes it's oh goodness… uh… it's… oh why can't I remember?_

_Idiot. Whatever. Nevermind. I found it._

Near nods, once again not realizing that Mello can't see it. He waits for several minutes, sniffling every once in a while and trying to hold back tears, until he hears vulgar cursing coming from outside the door. 

"Shit! Near, you better not mind me dripping all over your carpets!" Near shakes his head. No, he doesn't mind just come save him. "Where the hell are you?" 

"Here!" Near squeaks. "I'm… I'm here…" The door flings open and reveals a very pissed-off Mello, soaking wet from top to bottom, his hair plastered to his face and his expression even more sour and angry than normal. 

As soon as Mello sees him, though, a small smirk grows on the older man's face. 

"Aww, my cute little baby wool sheep wrapped in a wool blanket. I suppose widdle baby Near the sheep didn't expect losing his wool to be so bad in the middle of the night during a storm." He tosses his hair back with a shake of his head and begins taking off his boots. "Don't worry, sweet thing, I know what the problem is. I've seen this face on you before. That night with the tornado. Ha!" 

"Mello… Mello… Mello…" Why can all he say is the other's name? He's trying to say "What's with the pet names?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just a second. I'm freezing here, and I can't help if I make you cold too. You think this is really enough of a danger to call me and force me to come over?" He unzips his leather vest and shrugs it off. Near's mouth drops open. 

"Mello!" He huffs, poking a finger out of his blanket cocoon. He waves it around indignantly. Mello rolls his azure eyes and crawls into the bed next to Near. He begins unwrapping Near blanket by blanket, using one on his hair, using another on his chest - Near winces at this thought - and back, and the others on the end of the bed in a pile. 

Near's teeth begin chattering, and he tries to glare at Mello. Until Mello pulls him towards his body, making his back rest again the blonde's bare chest. 

He's so unfairly warm, hot even. Near snuggles up to him, snagging a blanket, his favorite gray thick wool one, and tosses it over them both. 

"Mm… Mello…" He murmurs, turning his head. Mello chuckles and begins stroking Near's hair. 

"I'm confused as to why you like this." Near glances up at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Because you're so warm. I thought that was obvious?" Mello fakes a gasp, putting a hand on his chest (dammit, Near has to stop thinking about that!) woundedly. 

"And here I thought it was because you liked me! Huh. My ego is very wounded." Near shakes his head, turning his face closer to that beautiful warmth. 

"I do like you." He mumbles. Mello pauses. 

"What?" Near scowls, moving back to stare directly into the blonde's face. 

"I. Do. Like. You. You are a very bad listener." Mello shakes his head in response, sighing. 

"Not really. I heard the first time. I'm just confused. Which I suppose I am a lot. Hm. Well, whatever." Near wrinkles his nose in distaste. 

"Do you always try to get out of things and such by saying 'whatever'?" He's noticed that Mello does it often, normally when talking about feelings or Near, or relationships. 

"Yes." Mello turns his head away, refusing to look at Near in the eyes. Near frowns. He wants to see that blue again. He wants to see it light up. 

"Well, you can sleep if you want. I mean, the storm isn't letting up. And, to be honest, I don't want it t-" He's cut off by Mello gently pressing kissing him, their lips meeting for the first time. And Near's first kiss in general. 

"Sorry. You're just cute." 

Near stares at him for a second, blinking slowly. 

"Mello… Mello… dammit, Mello. You can't just spring that on me-" He's cut off a second time by the same thing, this time more sure. Mello's tongue gently traces along the borders of Near's lips. Near's eyes close involuntarily. 

"I can do what I want." Mello smirks. Near scowls at him, but can't keep the growing grin off his face. 

"It's not a very good idea to be talking about this - or kissing - while you're in my bed half naked. For goodness sake, Mells, you're shirtless. Calm down. We should sleep. It's late." That smirk grows. 

"I'm glad you're being the voice of reason, because I just can't be." Mello kisses him again. Near finally turns towards him, wrapping his arms around the blonde. "So cute, little sheep." 

"Thanks, Big Bad Wolf." Near giggles. Mello laughs and bops him in the nose. 

"Say things like that, and I'll keep calling you cute." Near rolls his eyes, smiling slightly. 

"Maybe I want you to?" 

"Cute, adorable, sweet, sooo cute goddamn downright perfectly perfect." He starts tickling Near in his sides. Near begins laughing and shoving in any direction he can. 

And it's like Mother Nature sees this and calms her rant, because the storm ends and the full moon comes out. Crickets sing, the air smells beautiful, and everyone but those two are asleep in about a one-mile radius. 

The only human sounds is laughing and teasing whispers.


End file.
